Jiaying
Jiaying is Quake's mother and was the leader of the Aftlerlife Inhumans, who was experimented on and killed by Werner Reinhardt, but was later revived with help from her husband Calvin Zabo. After she was revived she had a hatred toward humanity and kept it hidden deep only to be revealed 30 years later when she started a war to bring forth a new age of Inhumanity. She was later killed by her husband Cal, in order to protect their daughter Daisy. Biography Experimented on by HYDRA In 1945, Jiaying was among many Chinese prisoners sent to Austria to be experimented on by the HYDRA scientist Werner Reinhardt. Jiaying and the other prisoners were forced to take hold of a strange device called "the Obelisk" that killed everyone who came into contact with it except for Jiaying. Before Dr. Reinhardt could dissect her to discover why she could touch the device, his facility was raided by the SSR and the prisoners were liberated. Although Jiaying was free she, was puzzled about how she survived and what it meant for her. From that day she had a desire to search for a new meaning in her life. Meeting Tomi Shishido With several months of searching for answers, Jiaying had none, until she was found by someone who understood Inhuman heritage, Tomi Shishido. Tomi then told Jiaying that he had been watching her for weeks upon hearing the rumors she survived touching the Diviner. Jiaying was intrigued to meet this man who seemed to have the answers that she seeked. He then told her that he would answer all her questions but first she would have to break a crystal. Jiaying broke the crystal and mist emerged from it, upon making contact Jiaying underwent Terrigenesis. Upon emerging, Jiaying felt different but her powers didn't reveal themselves until afterwards. Tomi revealed that his powers included turning people to stone and traits that come from Inhumans from Attilan, including Enhanced strength and longevity that would let him live for twice the amount of a normal human. Most of her history can be found on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki, Up Until Revival Jiaying's body would be properly stored by SHIELD, and kept under observation in case her powers allowed her to return again. But what SHIELD did not expect is that someone would strongly seek out her corpse. Members of the criminal organization the Hand, had been tracking Jiaying's body for weeks and had waited for a vulnerable time in SHIELD's defenses so that they may retrieve it. Gorgon himself oversaw the recovery of the body and left behind a string of stone dead SHIELD agents in his wake. After recovering the body, Gorgon set off a series of explosions to make it look like a ordinary HYDRA attack to lure SHIELD off their scent. Jiaying's body was then taken to Japan, where Gorgon prepared the ancient power to bring Jiaying back to life, much as the power brought him back many years ago. After being revived Jiaying's natural powers evolved to lengths equal to that of Gorgon's. Powers Natural Powers * Original Powers: Originally, Jiaying's powers revolved around her Inhuman biology reaches its potential, which included: * Longevity: Retains youthful appearance. * Regenerative Healing Factor: She was able to come back to life with just some scars, when most of her internal organs were removed due to surgery, after her husband stitched her body back together. * Life Force Absorption: Jiaying had the ability to drain the life energy from a victim when placing her hands on their head. New Powers * Post Resurrection Powers: Jiaying or as she would later call herself Selene, would have her natural abilities augmented after being revived by the hand which would include: ** `'Life-Force Absorption:' Selene can psionically drain the life forces of other human beings into herself, by physical touch. If she drained a person’s entire life force from him or her, the victim dies and the victim’s body crumbles into dust. It is unknown how often Selene must drain life force from another human in order to survive. A side-effect of this absorption is that Selene takes on the memories of her victims. Great expenditure of power causes Selene to age, but she can rejuvenate herself by absorbing more life force. Selene will not age as long as she maintains her supply of absorbed life force. *** Psychic Vampire: If Selene drains only part of a victims life force, Selene achieves a measure of psychic control over her victim’s mind. Through unknown means, Selene can cause a human being to become a psychic vampire like herself, but be subordinate to Selene’s own will. *** Physical Enhancement: By using the absorbed life energies that sustain her, Selene can enhance her physical strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, and durability to superhuman levels. **** Superhuman Strength **** Superhuman Endurance **** Superhuman Reflexes **** Superhuman Speed: Selene can momentarily move at superhuman speeds of around 175 miles/hour, though this requires a heavy expenditure of energy and can cause her to age rapidly and require more life energy immediately. *** Telekinesis: Her telekinetic abilities gives her complete psionic control over inanimate objects. **** Telekinetic Animation: She can cause inanimate objects to move according to her will by projecting part of her absorbed life force into them. **** Inanimate Disintegration: She can cause inanimate objects in her presence to disintegrate. She cannot, however, rearrange the atomic or molecular structure of matter. *** Pyrokinesis: Selene can psionically generate and project intense heat and flame from and around her body or direct it at certain distances. The exact radius remains unknown. She was also able to manipulate flame created from other sources and could magnify their intensity or snuff them. The flames Selene generated could also be illusory in effect; for example, she could focus the power on an object making it appear to be on fire while it was not being damaged by the flames at all. Selene instinctively created a psionic force field about her entire body that protected her from the effects of the heat and flame she created and from other sources as well *** Telepathy: '''She is capable of displaying various psionic feats with the minds of others including reading and communicating with thoughts over vast distances. **** '''Psi-Screen: Selene is able to shield herself from psionic intrusion. **** Mental Bolts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness. She was even able to temporarily subdue the Grey Hulk with this power before he could fight it off. **** Hypnotic Trance: She can induce a momentary hypnotic trance state in people around her. Often used along with her speed to create the illusion of teleportation. **** Astral Projection: Her telepathy is strong enough for her to survive in her astral form. *** Immortal: Her aging process is greatly reduced and she can apparently regenerate injured or missing cells from even near-fatal injuries. **** Rapid Healing: She has the ability to endure injuries (within unknown limits) without lasting harm or even feeling pain such as knife wounds. *** Sorcery: She possesses considerable magical abilities, having gained a great deal of mystical knowledge. The number of magical effects that she can create has yet to be cataloged, but it is known that she can cast and counteract spells and summon extra-dimensional demons. Category:Villains Category:Inhumans Category:The Hand Category:Terrorists Category:Afterlife Inhumans